A delicious, nutritious, unique new food product, made with real peanuts, peanut butter, peanut chunks, peanut flour, peanut oil.
Everyone who like peanut butter will love xe2x80x9cDoris Lorraine""s Peanut Butter Pancake Batterxe2x80x9d Pancake Mix. It looks great, the aroma is wonderful, and tastes even better, with extraordinary appetite appeal. You get the delectable taste thrill of peanut butter and peanut chunks right in your pancakes. Cooks up tender, fluffy and peanut crunchy inside; crispy on the outside. Tastefully attractive to everyone from children to adults.
Garnish with butter or other spreads, syrups, sugar, honey, jams and preserves, applesauce, bananas, sour cream, and all varieties of fruit.
Try it!!! You""re sure to come back for more.
For further information and samples of product, packaging and pricing, please contact:
Doris Lorraine Buck, President/CEO
Doris Lorraine Foods, Inc.
11-A Via Castilla, Laguna Hills, Calif. 92653
Phone: (949) 457-1033 or Fax: (949) 457-1036